What's beyond the Lumps
by PunkRockPenguin
Summary: They sat by that river all the time, Naota & “his wife”, according to his classmates. Samejime Mamimi was his brother’s girlfriend, key word, was. She misses him, so she hangs out with his kid brother, I guess. Leaving her mark as if it was him, makes me


What's Beyond the Lumps?

Chapter 1 (Haruko's POV)

A/N: I've been thinking about doing a FLCL fic for a while, but the only couple I could see is Mamimi & Haruko, (they're so cute) but I also know that Yaoi is the most popular kinda fan fiction, but what about us who wanna read about 2 girls goin' at it! There for it will be Yuri! HA! Take that! OooooooH Yeaaaaaaah! In Your Face!... I'm sorry….

They sat by that river all the time, Naota & "his wife", according to his classmates. Samejime Mamimi was his brother's girlfriend, key word, **was**. She misses him, so she hangs out with his kid brother, I guess. Leaving her mark as if it was him, makes me sick to see it. She's in high school & he's a 7th grader. Disgusting. But I guess that I too fall into that category, I loved him at one point also. His head was so good to me, unlike his pathetic father's. That man couldn't satisfy an ant! But that's not the type of satisfaction I'm talking about. Dirty minded people. Naoto was an excellent portal, that big forehead let me bring Canti here with no problems. I can't believe that a kid could satisfy me that easily. Man his head was great!

"What are you doing up there?" He asked me. I guess he finally realized I was watching. "Hiya Haruko –San!" She said as she waved to me from behind him. Cat in one arm & Naota's neck in the other. Her cute boobs were in his face. It's as if the little brat doesn't realize they're there! I'm starting to believe this kid play for the other team, not that he's any good. I mean his head was really good, but other wise, unlike his brother, he was no good at the things that really mattered. When his brother came up to bat, he struck home every time; Naota on the other hand didn't even swing. The pitcher would throw the ball and he'd just stand there like a boob! What did you think I was talking about? Oh you perverted little reader. Speaking of boobs, I've taken an unusual liking to Samejime's. They look big and soft. "You gonna answer me? What do you want?"

"Don't you have a game today?" I replied.

"I'm not going"

"Your team is going to lose."

"I don't care, they don't need me anyway." Man this kid is pessimistic.

"And how do you know that?"

"They have Canti."

"They could always use an extra batter."

"Go away, my father's at the game, go fuck him again." He said as he turned his back.

"Fine, Sameji, wanna tag along?"

"Yeah!" she said as she jumped up and onto my vespa, losing her panties in the process. I love how fast they come off. Hopefully, she'll take them off for me. As we drive I can see her skirt swaying in the wind. It's kinda as if it is teasing me. I want to see what makes her a woman, which is unusual. I thought I was straight, so much for that. I guess that damn Mon –Chan was so bad that he turned me to women. Not that I mind, I have to admit I find that Gwen Stafani chick is pretty hot.

"Hey Sameji, how bout we take the long way?"

"Sure, I like riding with you Haruko –San. You drive fast." She answered with a smile.

"The long way it is then." I said as I drove faster. As we drove by the sea I could feel Sameji's grip get tighter. I hope she's enjoying this as much as I am. I don't know when exactly I started to have this crush on her. She was kinda annoying and whiny when I first met her. But she started to grow on me I guess. She was my rival for Naota's head. Well, she probably wanted his heart. She got pretty pissed when I gave him, Mouth to Mouth.

It was to bring him back to life; I didn't want the kid to become another statistic, death by motor bike. I needed his head! Speaking of which, hers is resting on my back. "This is nice right Takkun?" she said to the black cat she takes every where with her. As we continued to ride, the wind continued to blow up her skirt & I got what I was hoping for, a glance at her beautiful sweet womanhood. "I shaved it this morning" she whispered in my ear. "Do you like them hairless Haruko –San?"

There is the loverly first chapter! I can't wait to write chapter 2! Please leave me reviews, I'll love you forever! Thanks!

Punk Rock Penguin


End file.
